¡Finite incantatem!
by Pato19
Summary: En la torre más alta de Hogwarts James intentará olvidarse de aquel fugaz amor que vivió casi en un suspiro de 6to año, pero la magia que hay en él, no lo ayudará para nada


Era otra hermosa y fresca noche primaveral en Hogwarts, y ni una sola ventana mostraba algún signo de luz, demostrando que las altas horas de la madrugaba reinaban en Inglaterra. Pero en la torre más alta, precisamente en uno de los muros que franqueaban la torre de Astronomía, la figura recortada de un joven de 17 años se notaba en contraste con la luna.

Su pelo revuelto y desordenado indicaba que poca importancia le daba a su peinado, y su figura alta pero no muy desgarbada indicaban que aquel estirón de viejos tiempos ya no era tan exagerado, y se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo.

Estaba sentado en el ancho muro, con los pies colgando hacia el vacío, mientras que en sus manos la varita pasaba de una a la otra. Estaba pensativo como nunca...

Alzó la vista y vió la luna llena como iluminaba la noche y no pudo evitar sonreír. Y es que en aquellas noches era cuando más disfrutaba de ser un animago. Pero hoy no. Hoy no tenía ni el ánimo, ni las ganas para transformarse y jugar con sus amigos del bosque.

Suspiró y tiró confianzudamente su varita al aire para atraparla con su mano derecha hábilmente. Y es que desde que recibió aquella carta, y consiguió su varita en el Callejón Diagon, nunca, pero nunca dejó de jugar con ella. Y no solo en ese sentido. También amaba practicar hechizos, y sin pecar de falsa modestia era muy bueno en aquel arte gracias a ese amor. Y nada como mejor prueba cuando en su 2do año desarmó a un joven de 7mo año de Ravenclaw, dejando anonadados a todos. Pero más anonadados cuando alzó la Copa del Duelista en aquel Club del Duelo luego de una furiosa batalla con un habilidoso chico de Gryffindor que iba al mismo año que él, a 2do, llamado Albus...Albus Potter.

Subió sus piernas de la cornisa y abrazándolas dejó caer la varita en el muro. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos intentando borrar algunos desgraciados recuerdos. Pero fracasó rotundamente y su imagen volvió a dibujarse en su mente. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, los cuales eran verdes en el centro y marrones en los bordes, pero ya no se pudieron ver con claridad porque se empañaron del llanto.

No lo soportó, giró sobre su eje rápidamente y saltando al interior del patio de un chasquido convocó su varita. Esta voló rápidamente a su mano y cuando la atrapó susurró _¡Lumos! _

Su varita iluminó el patio con aquella pequeña esfera de luz brillante que tenía en la punta.

Caminó hasta la puerta, que daba directo a las escaleras, y de un sacudón de su varita la abrió de repente. Bajó las escaleras mientras tras de si la puerta volvía a cerrarse. Caminó como un autómata, casi sin pensar su recorrido, pues si se ponía a pensar en él, probablemente aquellos recuerdos lo matarían en vida...una vez más.

¡Leon valeroso!

—Claro que valeroso—replicó la Dama Gorda mientras el cuadro cedía el paso para que el joven entrara.

—Estúpida contraseña—murmuró frustrado mientras saltaba ágilmente dentro de la sala común y se topaba con que estaba absolutamente vacía. La miró por unos segundos y por aquellos breves instantes recordó lo que pasó una vez meses atrás, cuando entró a hurtadillas con ella.

Caminó mientras los recuerdos esta vez lo tomaban tan por sorpresa que ni siquiera intentaba arrancarlos de su mente. Podía recordar como susurraban ambos absolutamente nerviosos de que alguien los atrapara.

—_¿Y si baja alguien de los dormitorios?_ —podía recordar hasta su tono de voz.

—_Por favor, si están todos durmiendo mi vida—le contestaba yo—Además no vamos a hacer ningún ruido...¡La grandísima p...—_se tropezó con uno de los sillones y cuando este iba a caer ella sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ella lo hizo levitar al sillón.

—_Menos mal que no haríamos ruido_—murmuró ella estabilizando el sillón silenciosamente.

—_Como amo cuando usas la magia tan rápido que ni yo me doy cuenta...además de que los hechizos no verbales te salen tan bien_

—_No seas imbécil, si ambos sabemos que vos sos mucho mejor que yo para esto_.

—_Mentira. Los hechizos no verbales son una vergüenza para mi_.

Sus risitas también las podía oír.

Llegó a las escaleras del dormitorio de varones y viendolas pudo notar como su varita aún estaba encendida. La alzó y casi a la altura de su boca susurró: _¡Nox!_

La varita se apagó y guardándola en sus vaqueros se apoyó en la fría pared de piedras. Las voces volvían...

—_Es porque todas las clases de encantamientos te las pasas como embobado en otras cosas. Que si no ya los hubieras dominado_.

—_Puede ser. Pero vale la pena no saberlos si me embobo con tu precioso rostro..._

—_Que tonto_—susurraría ella, pero el se daría cuenta de que le halagaban aquellas palabras.

Subió lentamente los escalones, mientras que con sus manos pasaba por todas aquellas piedras que poco más le gritaban toda la historia que ambos habían vivido, y finalmente cuando llegó al punto ciego de estas, donde no se podía ver ni desde la sala común, ni desde los dormitorios, se detuvo en aquel escalón. En aquel escalón donde estaría junto a ella, y se detendría para acorralarla contra la pared.

—_Me vas a decir ¿Cuando va a ser el hermoso momento en que vos y yo dejemos de ser dos personas, y nos convirtamos en una sola?_ —le preguntaría con un susurro.

—_Cuando sea el momento_—le respondería secamente.

—_Para mi ya mismo es el momento...¿Y para ti?_

—_Estamos en las escaleras de tu Sala Común, y en cualquier momento alguien podría vernos...por favor busca la capa de Albus y vamos..._

—_¡No quiero!_ —protestaría el muchacho.

—_¡James! _—le reprocharía ella—_Ya lo hablamos_.

—_Lo sé, pero es que ya no puedo seguir ni un segundo más sin ti...es... _—se acercaría lentamente hacia su boca, pudiendo sentir como sus propios latidos se aceleraban de la hermosa sensación de amor—_es que ya no puedo vivir sin ti...te necesito amor..._

Y sin esperar más la besaría...y allí todo cobraría el rumbo que lo marcaría por su vida.

Subió las escaleras, mientras podía recordar que entre besos ambos también lo hacían a la misma velocidad, y casi como si viviera el momento una vez más abrió la puerta en el exacto momento.

Solo que esta vez no desenfundó su varita como desesperado para silenciar las camas de sus amigos. Solo que esta vez no fue con ella entre brazos hasta aquella cama que donde se amarían unas pocas...pero inolvidables ocasiones. Solo que esta vez...el estaba solo.

Se sentó mientras su memoria podía mostrarle como había sucedido todo en aquella primera vez...en aquella primera vez que lo lastimaría para toda la vida.

Rozó con sus dedos aquellas tersas sábanas, pudiendo recordar aquella sensación de frescura cuando su piel rozaba con estas, al mismo tiempo que rozaba con el cuerpo de ella. Y como si la magia también actuara en su memoria, pudo ver una vez más todas sus ropas desparramadas, así como las de ella, contrastando el amarillo de Hufflepuff con el rojo de Gryffindor. Y finalmente...

—_Sos el amor de mi vida...te amo tanto, pero tanto que no te lo imaginas...Quiero estar toda mi vida junto a ti—_sonarían sus palabras una vez más_—Te amo mi vida...te amo tanto..._

Tomó con impotencia sus sábanas, mientras unas chispas rojas saltaban de su varita pero inofensivas.

Cuanta mentira había en sus labios...

—¿Me podés explicar qué haces a estas horas despierto James? —preguntó Albus sorprendiendo al joven y arrancándolo de sus reflexiones.

—Lo siento Albus...es que hoy no tenía sueño.

—¿Es 29 verdad?

El joven asintió y Albus resopló.

—Me lo suponía. En fin, duerme que mañana tenemos partido contra Hufflepuff y quiero que mi golpeador este lo más lúcido posible.

—Quédate tranquilo...ahora duerme Al.

—Bueno. Pero duermete rápido tu también...

Se levantó de la cama, y sacándose su túnica y sus pulóveres, convocó su pijama con un movimiento de la varita mientras en su mente pensaba _¡Accio Pijama!_. Se vistió y finalmente con otro movimiento de su varita corrió las sábanas para acostarse. Una vez dentro, dejó la varita en su mesa de luz, y mirando al cielo raso de su cama se quedó allí pensando unos segundos más.

Retumbaba en el silencio de la noche..."Quiero estar toda mi vida junto a ti" una y otra vez...

Y efectivamente, como dijo Albus, era 29. Era el día en que ella, Lucy, y él, James se pondrían de novios allá por finales de 5to año. Y ahora, 2 años después, en finales de 7mo año el estaba en su cama mirando boca arriba...con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, y recordando aquella preciosa noche de un 22 de enero de mitades de 7mo año, cuando ellos por primera vez se amaron...y cuando de sus labios salieron aquellas palabras que hoy...que hoy serían mentiras.

Giró sobre si mismo y cerró sus ojos, intentando ignorar toda aquella fuerza que salía de su espíritu, y que probablemente si la canalizaba por sus poros explotaría media sala común. Ignorando todo aquel espantoso dolor que 29 tras 29 nacía en su pecho y solo se apagaba al día siguiente...haciendo que rogara a sus ancestros que nunca más volviera.

Y sin embargo al otro mes algo pasaría...y de vuelta la recordaría. Y así como llevaba 4 meses sin vida...estaría mucho tiempo más. Y se lamentaría que no existiera hechizo para el amor. No existiera una manera de borrar aquello Porque en verdad no le molestaría perder su magia, ni tampoco su habilidad...hasta un poco de su vida creo que no le importaría perder, si tan solo un día sacara su varita, y apuntándose a su propio pecho pudiera decir...

_¡Finite incantatem!_

_Primera historia que publico acá en fanfiction...en teoría es un one shot, pero en el caso de que a la gente le gustara, podría hacerle alguna continuación, pues en mi cabeza se idearon muchisimas más escenas de James y esta niña que de paso la nombro: Lucy  
_

_Por cierto, hay algo que no tomé en cuenta y es que James y Albus no van al mismo año, y por ende, no duermen en el mismo dormitorio, pero hagamos de cuenta que repitió en 5to año y bueno...ahora está junto con su "querido" hermano.  
_


End file.
